


Rediscovering You

by katsa5



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Soft Hubert von Vestra, ferdibert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsa5/pseuds/katsa5
Summary: This short story is a dedication and gift to WadaFics; an unofficial continuation of her story “Future Fondness: Present Passion”, which you can read here:https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654638What happened when Ferdinand returns to his own timeline?  Did anything change or not?
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Rediscovering You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WadaFics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WadaFics/gifts).



> Thank you, WadaFics, for your library/gallery of fire emblem romance, and for being an overall good person. 
> 
> Suggested Reading Music:   
> Piano Concerto No. 23 in A by Wolfgang Mozart  
> Reverie by Claude Debussy  
> Himitsu by Lama House  
> Piano Sonata No. 8 in C Minor by Beethoven (which is the song I would pick for Hubert’s music box.)  
> Thais: Meditation by Jules Massenet
> 
> Just-for-fun Music:  
> Delilah by Florence and the Machine (reminds me of Wadafic’s original work.)
> 
> I was sick when I wrote this, so I'm blaming the fever and lack of oxygen for all of the times it gets weird. Nevertheless, it was so much fun. Additional Fun Fact: Willow bark (progenitor of aspirin) tea does exist. Try some today, kids!

The migraine was hammering in his head. Ferdinand was still in the war room. Everyone has long since left. The room was becoming darker, but numerous rays from the setting sun broke the shade. Except for one nun sweeping the floor on the other side of the room, the room was quiet. Each are why he chose to stay behind. He pushed a chair against the shadowed wall to rest, leaning forward with elbows on his knees. His hair messily dangled about his head, hiding his flinching face. The ‘time-jump’ appeared to be as simple as walking through a door, but it left his mind feeling like an accordion, expanding and collapsing. He wondered if all of them had to physiologically catch up or even synchronize with their present time somehow. Caspar and Mercedes were experiencing similar headaches, but they recovered very quickly while Ferdinand did not. He won't say it aloud, but he does have a personal idea why. 

He wanted to think about what happened today with young Hubert, but his mind felt too muddled to recreate enough of those memories. It was like his brain was stubbornly stuck in a swirl of pieces of memory and pain. The more he tried to remember, the harder it became. He would begin to smile as he thought about him and how they held each other, but then visibly flinch as a migraine dissolved the memories he tried to recall. He would try again, this time thinking about Hubert standing before him asking about love, and another intense migraine would shatter it. Ferdinand sighed in painful resignation: were those precious memories not meant to exist? Was he going to lose his memories of Hubert from five years ago?

Footsteps approached him from down the hall, and Ferdinand already knew who was coming based on the calculating precision in those quiet steps. He very slowly turned his aching head to faintly smile at Hubert, who was waving the nun away. He was carrying a steaming teacup. Ferdinand’s eyes returned to the floor. “Did you brew tea? I must be dreaming or dying.”

Hubert rolled his eyes, stating flatly, “It’s willow bark tea for the headache.”

Ferdinand sighed loudly as his hands slowly combed through his hair, accepting the tea without looking. “I am sorry, darling, that was rude of me. Thank you.”

Hubert was quiet.

So was Ferdinand. He winced as he tried the tea, which tasted like biting straight into wet tree bark, but he attempted to down it all. “How are the others?”

“Mercedes is fine. She reports that she found it refreshing to return to the church. The Professor counseled the rest, but they seem fine.”

“I am glad to hear that.” Ferdinand held his head. “Caspar and Lysinthea would find this tea repulsive.”

“Likely. That's why I only brewed one.”

Ferdinand’s headache was the perfect excuse to keep his eyes from leaving the floor. It wasn't that he didn't want to look at Hubert; in fact, that man was everything he needed right now. His recent discoveries with his younger self made him better appreciate their mutual past and view his Hubert with new eyes. In so many ways, the man has come amazingly far from the student he once was, and that knowledge warmly renewed how he saw him now. However, he couldn’t find a way to express that without thinking how likely he sounded pathetic, if not strange. He was especially concerned if that strangeness was particularly true to their making love. Did that day ever happen to Hubert at all? There was no way to tell. He never gave any indication. However, Hubert never does with anything. Ferdinand was left to guess.

As he finished the tea, Ferdinand darted his eyes barely at Hubert, who was standing before him, then straight to the floor. “Look at me.” Ferdinand was unsure. Despite his headache, he slowly attempted. His vision felt a bit clouded by the pain. Hubert’s arms were behind him, and his lean body stood firm and tall. When Ferdinand met his eyes, Hubert’s arms crossed in front. Ferdinand darted his eyes straight to the floor again, recognizing now what Hubert was doing. “Look at me,” Hubert repeated, this time with a more commanding tone. 

Ferdinand put the cup and saucer down on the next chair and finally forced himself to look at Hubert. “You don’t need to do this, Hubert.”

Hubert faintly grinned. “You once said I always had so many questions. And you didn't seem to mind them earlier today.” Ferdinand was perplexed. Did he? They were in battle earlier that day. “I have a few more.” His green eyes held Ferdinand’s attention; the other man’s body language was yelling intimidation, but his eyes did not. Ferdinand felt his gaze pierce straight through him, but not out of anger. “What happened?”

“I . . . I don’t know. There was a bright light. And then I was in a forest. Outside of Garreg Mach.”

“I see. So what did you do?”

“No one saw me. I didn't know what would happen, so I kept myself hidden.”

“No one?”

Ferdinand was becoming nervous. “Not. . . that I know. . At first. . . “

Hubert slowly approached Ferdinand, encouraging him to part his legs further via tapping the side of his shoes with his boots until he stood in between them. “Don't lie to me, Ferdinand.”

“I am not lying, Hubert. I just don’t know how to explain it.”

On that, Hubert leaned towards Ferdinand, and his arms locked straight at the elbows as he grasped the chair arms, leaning so close they were almost touching, “Try. I should at least expect that from an Aegir.”

Ferdinand froze. He pressed himself against the back of the chair. “You found me.”

“Me?” Hubert asked quizzically, “Now we’re getting somewhere.” His gloved hand began affectionately combing the red hair from Ferdinand’s face, tucking the strands behind his ear. However, his hand didn’t leave, lingering to caress the other’s jawline with gloved fingertips. One of his legs turned and pressed against Ferdinand’s inner knee and lower thigh. The very faint, familiar smell of ash lingered in Ferdinand’s nose. 

“You are unusually affectionate.”

“You’re unusually uncooperative, and you’re so handsome.”

With a teasing curl of one corner of his mouth, Ferdinand turned his head into Hubert’s hand in a coy way that exposed part of his neck. “Oh, is that so?” 

By now, Hubert was so close that they were almost cheek-to-cheek. His voice purred in his ear, “Did you have fun? In your travels?”

“It was Garreg Mach. Nothing ‘fun’ about that place.”

“I disagree.” Hubert continued. “There was one place a handsome man like you, only you, would've gone to.” He grinned as his voice dropped to a bass that tickled Ferdinand’s senses, “Or should I say, be warped to.”

Ferdinand’s grin instantly dropped as realization washed over him, followed by his eyes widened. “. . . . What? You remember?” Anxiety immediately started strangling him. What was going to happen? What did he know? Desperately, he stared straight into Hubert’s eyes for clues as the mage returned to their shared glance. In a rare instance, they appeared to be amused, almost happy. 

Hubert gave a soft chuckle, “Of course I do. How could I not? A gorgeous soldier from the forest changes my world.”

Despite his best efforts to appear calm and collected, Ferdinand’s face was flushed as crimson as his hair. “You knew? When? How? The whole time?”

Hubert hushed Ferdinand with a gloved finger to his lips. Elegantly, the man in black stood back up while reaching for the chair next to Ferdinand, pulling it over so he could sit down while still directly in front of him, followed by their legs returning to touching alongside together. He adjusted himself gracefully until they were eye-to-eye, “Time travel is strange, much like our Professor. Tell me what you remember first. Then I will share with you what I know.”

“Not as much as I wish to. I get a headache every time I try.”

“Did you get a headache when you recalled the warping? Or me?”

“No.”

“Then the tea seems to be helping. We’ll start there. What do you remember about me? Tell me when it hurts.”

“When I saw you, you were still a student.” He began to smile at the memory, “You treated me like a potential enemy at first. Probably a spy. You were always thinking, suspicious, grouchy as ever, and I was reminded of how cute you were.”

“I remember you saying that, yes.”

“But I never realized how lonely you were then. I know you told me later on, but to see you again made it so clear to me. All I wanted was to be there for you.” Ferdinand then realized where the conversation was now going and began to fumble over his words a bit. “I told you what I was. Or will be.”

Hubert began to grin at the memory as well, “I didn’t believe you. I was having trouble seeing you now and the boy I knew then as the same.”

“There was almost no convincing you.”

“I was far more ready to believe the Professor told everyone about my Pegasus knight dream.”

“It’s understandable. I likely would've been the same if you were teleported to me.” 

“I’m not so sure.” Hubert answered introspectively, “You were more defensive, and the science might have been a bit beyond you then, but I think you would've been more open-minded than I was. What else do you remember?”

Ferdinand’s voice became softer, “We eventually talked about your feelings, which you needed to. From what you told me beforehand, I knew you needed someone. Needed encouragement. Needed love. Then . . . “ His headache was starting to return.

Hubert finished unabashedly blunt, “And then we had sex.”

Ferdinand turned his eyes aside, trying to be casual, “Yeah, we did.”

Hubert noticed the change. To check if he was still paying attention, he started with something obvious, “In my room.”

“I know, and -.” Ferdinand winced again.

Hubert paused to observe. He was finding this moment a bit ironic but dropped the thought quickly. “Ferdinand, look at me.” His request was more of a sweet beckoning this time, and Ferdinand could not ignore it. There was a promise in his tone, one he needed to believe. He looked up at Hubert. “I sense some trepidation.” Hubert started to grin, “Are you embarrassed?”

“No.” Ferdinand answered quickly, flustered. 

Hubert sneered at him with a tsk tsk sound, “You’re still so concerned about what everyone thinks of you.”

Ferdinand glared, “That is not it.” 

“Then what?” Hubert decided to take a risky stab at what he theorizes is the crux, “You’re still worried about what I think?”

“Am I not supposed to? I love you, Hubert!”

Hubert sat unmovingly, but he felt his heart leap. He silently began recalling how five years ago this man listened to what he said, offered him affection, asked what he wanted, and then gave him that along with what he needed. Even now, he permitted Hubert to authorize his actions’ own worth. Did he feel selfish? Was he ashamed of it? All because of how his lover might feel about what they both did? How he adored this man! Hubert, deciding to take pity on him, leaned closer to him again, “You still have a habit of putting others before yourself. That’s not necessary now.” As he tenderly touched his arm, the two men locked green and gold eyes together, “Ferdinand, that day was incredible. You were incredible. Did I not tell you?”

“You did.” Ferdinand began to grin again, “It was. Because I was with you.”

“You still don't know all that you’ve done for me.” Hubert continued. “I was in the arms of a mythical hero who loved me for who I was. For so long afterward, the simple thought of you set my veins on fire.” As he spoke, his free hand traced delicately upwards to the other's shoulder, standing over him again in the process, “You made me feel like I could be anything. Still do.” Then he playfully nudged him against the back of the chair, and then his fingertips seductively slide down his chest. Ferdinand’s breath halted as Hubert’s fingertips slowly traced upon the patterns of his overcoat, lingering over one of their favorite places on his body. Hubert began to develop a predatory grin, which was enhanced by his black tresses forming a shadow over part of his face as he started leaning over and closer to Ferdinand again. “Don’t think that you were the only seducer then. As I remember, I was the one all over you, and you allowed me to make you mine.”

Ferdinand smirked. With his free hand and foot, he simultaneously grabbed the front of Hubert’s overcoat snaps and tripped his foot by the ankle, causing him to fall forward and collapse into Ferdinand’s waiting embrace. “Not true. You were as repressed as a nun. I had to give you a push.” he said as he held Hubert close to his chest.

Instead of a retort, as Ferdinand expected, Hubert only gave a small laugh that grew into a sigh. He didn't even resist Ferdinand’s embrace. He shifted his weight a bit, brushed his dark hair away from his face as he gazed at Ferdinand with an almost vulnerable expression; no more games, only honesty. “You were right. I was lonely, anxious, and unsure of my future, but I thought none of that mattered since I was only a means to something else. Until you showed me otherwise. You gave me exactly what I needed, Ferdinand. That's what you do.”

With those words, Ferdinand became enchanted. All of his anxiety completely vanished. His golden eyes lovingly stared. His heart began beating rapidly. His arms slid up to hold him closer. The hand that held Hubert’s shirt released him to touch his cheek lovingly with a barely audible murmur, “Darling. . . “ 

With another sigh, Hubert gently pushed himself away from Ferdinand’s touch. The other man looked in question as Hubert straightened his clothing. Ferdinand was so captivating with his messy hair, gentle hands, and blushing cheeks, but he had more to show him tonight. Hubert extended his hand to him as if asking for a dance, “Come with me.” Ferdinand smiled brightly and took his hand.

As they walked along the hallway, their fingers laced together. Ferdinand turned to him, “Where are we going to?”

The nun from before picked up the left behind teacup and walked away.

Hubert unlocked his dormitory, and they both casually walked inside. It was at the distant end of the greystone dormitory hallway, which ended in a single open-air window that overlooked the rolling hills to mountains. It felt cold during the changing seasons, but during the summer, the natural colors with the cool breeze made the hallway a lovely place. Hubert had brought a chair to that window to read once in a while, or he and Ferdinand would spend uninterrupted time together there to watch the sunset.

“Please sit anywhere,” Hubert said as he randomly gestures for Ferdinand to sit. “I want to show you something.”

From hanging his bright overcoat on the hooks by the door to sitting on the made bed, Ferdinand continued to watch Hubert intently. He lit new candles on the candelabra on his dresser. He kept the oil lantern by his door dim. There was no window in his room. Hubert’s room was minimalist, with the expected school furniture of a bed, dresser, and washstand. The desk was the room center, where stacks of books, writing tools, loose papers, numerous locked vial boxes of various woods and designs that Ferdinand learned not to ask about. His personal favorite was a silk box with a design of what Hubert said was a Kirin. Hubert opened a dresser drawer and took out a very familiar wooden box, the music box. Seeing the music box of the past and now in the present was jarring. Seeing it in the past was the first time he had seen it in Hubert’s room for months. The warm redwood was simple, but it's engraved border was a beautiful pattern of leaves and vines. A deep scar had been cut into the wood on its side some time ago, another example of how brutal the past five years have been. Hubert sat down next to him, placing the music box in his lap. Ferdinand scooted closer to him and watched, wondering what he was going to show him. It couldn't have been another letter, as neither of them had time for any writing the past few weeks. The warding spell was removed, but then Hubert does something unexpected. He touched one of the leaves, and it slipped aside under his fingertip, revealing a tiny brass key.

All of the loose-leaf papers and letters were removed in one handful, revealing the green velveted insides of the box, and then Hubert lifted a corner of the velvet to reveal a tiny keyhole. With a turn of the key, he lifted the entire false bottom of the music box and revealed a bare compartment with one folded paper. He gave it to Ferdinand before replacing everything and setting the music box aside.

Ferdinand looked at it curiously. The barely yellowing paper appeared older than it might be and starting to wear out. The folds were thin from repeated use. Ferdinand opened the letter carefully, being mindful of its fragile state. He held no expectations of its message, as Hubert’s letters always had a steep range of content possibilities. But when Ferdinand first read, “There is much I wish to share with you” he loudly gasped. “This - It's the - You saved this?!”

Hubert nodded. He wrapped an arm around his waist and brought him closer. Scanning the letter, stunned Ferdinand leaned into his embrace. “So much has happened the past five years. You know that. More than most. When it became too much, your letter would remind me that you were both beside me and waiting for me at the end.”

Ferdinand imagined a Hubert in the past, paler than usual, hair disheveled, and hands smelling like spent potassium as he read the letter. Or when he was in his formal Adrestian uniform, prepared as if addressing an army, pacing his room while reading the letter. Ferdinand smiled broadly as his palm desperately attempted to wipe away falling tears. He carefully folded the letter so as not to soak it in tears unintentionally. “All these years, you knew. . . And waited. . . I can't believe it.“ 

“I am so glad that we found each other that day.” He whispered against his hair. “You were right. I can't go for even a second not loving you.”

Ferdinand reached for Hubert and smashed his open mouth against the other’s in a passionate kiss. Hubert instantly responded in kind, wrapping his arms tightly around Ferdinand as they laid together upon his bed. The music box was dropped to the floor, scattering the letters. Then they were covered by discarded sashes and then vests and then shirts and then everything.

Hubert always loved the sight of naked Ferdinand spread out upon his bed, and this was especially true of his hair, which glistened against the thin bland-blue sheets like a sunset over a peaceful lake. He was arching over his lover, resting on his elbows as their many kisses would fit and refit together, allowing their tongues to dance. His skin always felt so warm against his own. Ferdinand’s hands were in Hubert’s hair and on this neck, holding him close. They parted to look into each other’s eyes. Feeling so open before him, one of Ferdinand’s hands slid down Hubert’s shoulders as he held him while the other hand slowly brushed through Hubert’s hair and away from his face. Just when he thought he learned everything about the mage, something new is discovered. Hubert gave a small smile and then lowered down to kiss the tears away from Ferdinand’s face. The other pulled him down to resume kissing him as their naked bodies intertwined together. 

Hubert’s soft, scarred hands slid down Ferdinand’s torso as he gave deep, mouthy kisses down his neck. His tongue lapped at the hollow of Ferdinand’s throat, causing the other to gasp in pleasurable response as he spread his legs further apart, allowing Hubert could nestle comfortably in between. Their waists aligned, slowly rubbing their hardening sexes together.

As Hubert slid down Ferdinand’s body, his hands, eyes, and lips sought out favorite spots and places, all the while determined to set Ferdinand alight again. He once again appreciated his body that had been hardened and scarred by war. The new, deep laceration upon his shoulder has since been sewn shut by the vulnary hours ago. As he moved to his chest, he noticed red marks present, albeit very faintly: bite marks and nail scratches. That discovery drove Hubert wild. 

To ensure that he did nothing to change the future five years ago accidentally, Hubert would pretend what happened was only a dream. However, as time went on, lingering doubts and logic questions would so often try to convince him that it was. How was time travel even possible? How could someone like Ferdinand love someone like him? If it weren't for the letter, he might’ve become convinced eventually. Now upon seeing the faint marks on Ferdinand, he became immediately elated. Those marks were not from a dream. Those were real. It was all incredibly real.

With one hand, Hubert pressed Ferdinand’s arms at the wrists upon the mattress over his head, causing his pronounced pectorals to flex out further. Hubert began hissing affirmations as he took one pectoral breast with his free hand and the other with his mouth. Teeth and fingers wildly grazed against the other's skin, tracing over the previous marks and relishing the memories. 

Ferdinand’s back arched, groaning loudly and feeling ravished as Hubert twisted and teased at his nipples. “Does your shoulder hurt?” Hubert asked, and then his tongue lapped at Ferdinand’s peaking nipple. 

Ferdinand let out a loud gasp. “It's fine.” he shakily grinned, speaking in between breaths, “I had a good healer.”

With a smile, he released Ferdinand’s arms and reached one of the other’s raised legs, pulling up his thigh while the other slid straight for Ferdinand’s balls, cupping them as his index finger stroked his perineum. Ferdinand let out a loud moan as a sudden strike of intense sensations start to overwhelm him, causing his entire body to tremble. Feeling the early push at his prostate resulted in his rock-hard cock to already leak drops of translucent precum. 

“Yell for me.” Hubert purred. “I know you want to.”

“Hubert, you-.”

“If I’m not making you scream loud enough for everyone to hear, then I’m failing you.” His fingertips began to swirl teasingly at his entrance.

On that, Ferdinand’s legs grasped Hubert’s waist and rolled him over, pinning him to the mattress with a kiss. “Slow down, Hubert.” He sweetly admonished. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Hubert held onto his thighs, black nails digging into his tanned skin, “I need you.”

Ferdinand leaned down as he planted light kisses upon the curve where the neck meets the shoulder, “Hubert, I am yours. My heart and body are yours. Right now, though, it's my turn.” He gently bit.

Ferdinand’s hands caressed down Hubert’s sides as he kissed his collarbone, moving towards his chest. His legs snugly slid alongside Hubert’s. While Hubert was not as athletically build as Ferdinand, he made up for it with length and skill. He was easily the tallest in any group he was in, and he had commensurate legs and cock. His body also has many scars of sacrifice, as shown by the black to purple enchantment scorch marks that stretched to his elbows, along with numerous stab wounds like ones between his left ribs and on his right flank. Ferdinand’s hands traced widely across his chest in a spreading fan, enjoying his creamy pale skin, before settling on his nipples. Hubert twisted his back about into Ferdinand’s hands with a gasp as if begging. Ferdinand’s tongue traced patterns across Hubert’s skin as he moved down his sternum towards a small nipple, and he returned the earlier administrations, smiling as he heard Hubert moan underneath him. Refusing to leave any part of Hubert’s body neglected, he performed the same action upon the other nipple.

From there, Ferdinand continued tracing patterns with both of his hands and tongue down Hubert’s flat stomach. Ferdinand once told Hubert that he could use his stomach as both a desk and a pillow. Hubert just turned a glance, lowly mumbling how the other’s was superior. Since then, Ferdinand loved giving it attention. His tongue dipped in his hollow navel, charming a loud moan from Hubert.

As Ferdinand moved down towards his waist, his nose traced the faint dark hairs that lead from his navel to the short curls around the base of his cock, simultaneously nuzzling it as he also grasped his rear with both hands.

Hubert sat up with a “Come here” as he touched the side of Ferdinand’s face through his hair. Ferdinand turned to see his flushed face and eyes hot with desire. He quickly rose to him, and the two met in another kiss, folding around each other. Blackened hands wove themselves tightly around Ferdinand, one through his bright hair while the further down the curve of his back. Ferdinand held onto Hubert’s pale shoulders and wrapped his legs about his waist, very loosely so as not to put too much pressure on his back. He felt the hand on his back leave, and he smiled in the kiss, knowing Hubert was reaching for the oil tucked in his bed frame by the pillow, which became a habit for both due to their frequency.

Hubert broke their kiss to whisper, “Do you feel up for it?”

Ferdinand smirked at the entendre, “Look at me, darling. I'm completely up for it.”

Hubert resumed kissing him, holding him so close that Ferdinand felt the other’s warmth surround him. Then Ferdinand gasped loudly in the kiss, for Hubert snuck an already lubed finger inside him. Closing his eyes and holding onto his lover’s shoulders tightly, Ferdinand gasped as he lowered his hips upon Hubert’s stroking digits, moaning in his ear. “Do you need me to turn around?”

Hubert shook his head against him, “Keep holding me.” 

They slid and moved against each other as they synchronized to a hot rhythm. As Hubert slid in a second finger, Ferdinand rose higher against Hubert and rolling his hips back again. Meanwhile, he slid his hand in between their stomachs, grabbed both of their cocks together, and began stroking both using their rhythm.

Hubert muttered under his breath, “Oil is on my right.”

Still holding tight, Ferdinand reached for the messy glass vial that rolled next to him, flipping it about in his hand for a quick dollop and tossing closer to Hubert’s reach. He returned to stroking, mixing the oil and mutually leaking precum. His whisper was almost musical, “I’ll prepare you, Hubert. You prepare me.” On that, Hubert spread out his two fingers, widening him. He could never tire of how Ferdinand’s strong body would convulse in pleasure every time he stretched him. 

Ferdinand moaned even more loudly as Hubert inserted his third finger. By now, he felt open and ready to be filled by him, and he tried to communicate that to Hubert with the steady rhythm of how he moved his waist on his fingers in timing with him stroking their sexes. However, as he felt so full, he also realized that being folded around Hubert’s waist was becoming awkward. “I need to move.” he whispered to Hubert, who nodded in response, holding him close as Ferdinand adjusted to sitting on his knees. As he began to sit back down, Hubert curled his three fingers against Ferdinand’s prostate, causing him loudly yelp. “You are so cruel!” he playfully bopped him on the shoulder blade.

Hubert quietly laughed, “I won't keep you waiting.” Ferdinand grinned and readied himself, as they turned to each other eye-to-eye. The moment after his fingers were removed, Hubert grabbed the other’s hips, and Ferdinand held his lover by the shoulders. The two adjusted together, Ferdinand rolling forward and back with Hubert going side-to-side. Ferdinand began to breathe deeply as he felt Hubert’s heat at his entrance. With a practiced, timed forward roll of one and a lowering of the other’s waist, Hubert slid his hot sex inside him in one slow, thick thrust.

Ferdinand hissed to groaning loudly as he held tightly while Hubert stretched him wider and wider. When they first began, Hubert felt overwhelmingly huge inside of him. Nowadays, he couldn’t imagine anyone else could make him feel so whole and complete.

“Trying to . . .” He grinned mischievously through his quick breathing, “Recreate something?”

Hubert smirked back, growling seductively as he leaned back on his elbows, “I love it when you quiver.”

With a small, shaky chuckle, Ferdinand rolled his head back and began to raise himself slowly. “You certainly. . . got me doing that.” 

“I feel it.” Hubert sighed. On that, he leaned back with his hands pressed against the mattress while raising his long legs alongside Ferdinand, who was now timing his rise and fall with Hubert's thrusts.

Ferdinand moaned. “I love you.”

Hubert's answer was in a deep, sultry voice, “I love you, Ferdinand. My Always.” On that, Hubert’s oiled, messy hand slid down Ferdinand’s stomach, nails lightly scratching, to the other’s cock, wrapping his hand snugly around the shaft and quickly stroking him immediately. Hubert leaned back upon his elbows and started snapping up his hips, grinning wildly as Ferdinand bounced wantonly. He loved the way his hair repeatedly waved and fell about him as he moved, how his body would flex and twitch as he took him, the small, sacred noises he would make as he begged for more, and how his cock would bounce and slap against him all the while weeping. He kept stroking Ferdinand as he rode upon his waist, feeling the heat and energy building between them. 

Ferdinand became fascinated with Hubert’s face becoming tight in concentration. Beads of sweat formed across his forehead, down his neck, and in small streams down his chest. He bit his lower lip. His hands and arms flexed tightly. Ferdinand smiled in between movements as he looked at him, who often became like a single-minded machine whenever his goal was in reach, and that goal was agonizingly close. He angled his cock to hit Ferdinand’s prostate directly, and he used all of his summoned strength to repeatedly ram against it, carefully timing his thrusts with his strokes. Ferdinand’s face was joyous as he continued to yell from the hard-hitting, splitting stimulation. 

The mutual forces were overcoming Ferdinand, as shown by the beads of sweat as he increased his speed almost parallel to the growing crescendo of his voice. He loudly yelled Hubert’s name, feeling him overtake him inside and all over both, “Hubert! Don’t ever stop!” 

Hubert’s fingers dug into Ferdinand’s hip as he felt his own orgasm twist, burn, and ready itself, heating and loading at the sight of his lover’s wild lasciviousness. “Scream for me, Ferdinand.” Hubert grunted. “I want to make you feel good.”

“I do! I do! I -- Hubert! YEESSS!!” Ferdinand’s flung his head back, yelling as he came, spraying cum upon Hubert’s stomach and chest. Hubert clenched his eyes shut with a loud groan, feeling Ferdinand surround and embrace him. He maintained a rhythm of his thrusts against Ferdinand’s prostate in time with his erupting streams of cum as if squeezing Ferdinand of all of his seed, causing the other man to yelp with each thrust. When his sex became soft and when he began to lean forward in exhaustion, Hubert instantly rose and wrapped his arms tightly around Ferdinand, holding him desperately as if he might disappear as he continued to roughly thrust into him, feeling his trembling, velvety warmth all around him. Ferdinand returned the embrace, panting in his ear, “Take me, my beloved. Make me yours again.” Those words shot straight through Hubert. Burying his face into Ferdinand’s shoulder with a loud grunt evolving into a yell of Ferdinand’s name, Hubert came inside him. Ferdinand quietly gasped in Hubert’s ear, tightening his hold around him as he felt the rushing, hot sensation of being flooded with his seed. They both froze in place as streams of hot liquid course down their thighs.

Still locked in an embrace, the two collapsed back into bed exhausted. Hubert nestled his face upon Ferdinand’s collarbone, while the other upon his head. They were a mess of tangled hair and limbs covered in cooling sweat and sticky cum. Mutual heavy breathing and rapid heartbeats slowed together like a percussion orchestra winding down a song. 

Ferdinand groggily groaned, “What time is it?”

“Midnight, probably. Don't care.”

“Neither do I.” Ferdinand settled down into the bed, moving his now-asleep arm from under Hubert. “Then let's pretend this is a pocket-universe where there is no time.”

Hubert grinned against him, “Yeah, I like that.”

Three distinct voices were yelling from a distance, but the words were far from clear. On that, the two started laughing. 

“Lady Edelgard is going to give us hell for this.” Ferdinand buried his face upon Hubert’s chest, greatly appreciating this rare, natural feel.

“Her orders is to not interfere with neither our work nor others, and we’re not.”

Ferdinand turned towards Hubert, “Did you have any plans tonight?”

“It's R and R.” As Hubert answered, Ferdinand remembered that Hubert would typically use such rest time alone to research a new spell or prepare for an upcoming meeting. “May you stay with me tonight?” 

Ferdinand smiled, “Of course!” he cuddled warmly against him. Usually, Ferdinand himself would complete his maintenance routine in the armory with the other soldiers and then tend to the horses in the stable. But right now, he was only interested in tending to his lover’s desires. “Shall we see how many times we can make each other come tonight?”

Hubert returned his embrace, “I love it when you’re shameless.” Ferdinand gave him a knowing glance, to which Hubert returned it with a smirk. Then he buried his face against Ferdinand’s chest, “Ferdinand?”

“Yes?”

“You were worth the wait.”

Ferdinand felt his face heat up as his heart sped up. With a faint squeal, he hugged Hubert tightly. 

  
  



End file.
